


The Jump

by malchanceux



Series: Nurse Kirk [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Nurse Jim, Sexism, bullshit science and halfassed explanations for plot changes, more sassy Jim, why do i write these so late at night???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Marcus has the Enterprise pinned, helpless, demanding for the prisoner Khan. Jim comes up with a plan that, if successful, will save their ship and bring the traitorous Admiral into their custody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after my other Nurse!Kirk Star Trek fic “The Meet”. Also, the following is all under the assumption that Jim was around for Khan’s big reveal about what’s really going on. So, yeah. Keep that in mind.

Jim doesn’t know everything that’s going on, but he knows enough. The ship is all but down for the count, the core is fucked, warp didn’t do shit, and from what the Omega has gathered from his fellow crew members, the ship in pursuit of them is a monster.

Betrayal is a heavy word, and sits in Jim’s stomach like a block of ice. He has never liked Admiral Marcus, the man was one of the many reasons Pike would never be able to promote Jim passed _nurse_ , but he has never thought the man capable of starting a war. To so openly search for and instigate violence is to go against everything the Federation stands for, everything Jim believes in.

At the moment they are all in a tense stand-off. The Enterprise is miniscule in comparison to the Dreadnaught _behemoth_ it’s been pinned against, but Marcus and Pike go way back, Jim knows. They are practically childhood friends.

_“You have 10 minutes to make up your mind, Chris. When I call back, I want Khan in Transport.”_

Jim is certain Captain Pike will tell Marcus ‘no’, but Jim is also certain he will not have a backup plan should Marcus go through with his threat to demolish the Enterprise and all of her crew. With this in mind, the Omega gathers up all his courage and practiced dominance and confronts the Captain on the Bridge.

“You want to _what?”_ Jim does not flinch at the Alpha’s tone. He has trained himself out of such a response _years_ ago.

“Harrison— _Khan_ is the one who designed the _Vengeance._ He knows the ship better than anyone. I want to take him and infiltrate the enemy warship,” the Captain scoffs in disbelief, but the Omega powers on, not allowing the Alpha to interrupt him, “Khan said the ship was created to hold a minimal crew—together we’d be able to take the Admiral by surprise.”

“Are you out of your _mind?”_ Pike booms, and suddenly the Bridge goes silent. The crew members on shift turn from their consoles to stare, taken aback. The Captain rarely raises his voice.

“No, sir, I am simply thinking outside the box,” Jim’s voice is quiet, almost subdued. He too, has rarely witnessed Pike yell, and never has it been directed at him. Nevertheless, he is determined, “What other option do we have?”

Pike slumps back into the Captain’s chair, hands running tiredly over his face. The fight has suddenly left him, and to Jim that is terrifying. The Alpha has always been a fighter, just like the Omega. It was one of the reasons they got along so well, why Captain Pike had requested Jim be placed on his ship. If anything, this is what drives home the severity of the situation they’re in.

“Captain?” Jim asks cautiously.

“How would you board the ship?” Pike finally asks, sitting back in his seat. He still looks like the world has just _fallen_ from his shoulders, but at least he’s taking Jim seriously now.

“The hanger. All Starfleet ships have overrides for their docking bays that are only known to a small handful of the Starships crew for emergency situations. Khan _made_ those codes,” The Omega’s lips curl into a smirk, “Sir, do you remember that time a drunk engineer shot debris at passing civilian ships from the trash-shoot?”

 

 

 

“How the _hell_ did you talk the Captain into this, kid?” Leonard asks, frustrated and exasperated all at once. It seems to be a common state when around the Omegan nurse.

“I took a page out of Commander Spock’s book, Bones,” Jim says wryly, slipping into the tight-fitting space apparatus as they walked down a corridor towards the Brig, “Used logic.”

Leonard scoffs, a sharp noise that speaks _loudly_ of what he thinks of Jim’s “logic”. But he doesn’t say anything more, which is nice—for once—because Bones never usually shuts up, and Jim has had a life time of Alpha’s second guessing him. He doesn’t need it from the older Beta, his friend.

They walk into the Brig to _Khan_ pacing, the Alpha’s posture perfect yet relaxed. He holds himself with such an easy assurance, too lax for a prisoner, Jim thinks. Too much confidence, too much intelligence under that _perfect hair._

“Ensign, open the prisoners cell,” Leonard says, giving the young Beta woman a _look_ when she makes to argue.

“Nurse Kirk,” Khan greets, a smirk on his lips. They haven’t exchanged words since Jim chewed him out not _hours_ ago over blood samples, though the Omega has seen him once or twice more as he reported to either the Captain or Commander. His eyes always seem to chase him around the room, but Jim is determined to not let the jerk get a rise out of him or make him cower.

“I assume Captain Pike has told you what’s going on?” Jim asks coolly, looking the Alpha directly in the eyes as he steps out of the cell.

“If you mean his brilliant plan to send one of his nurses out with a dangerous Federation fugitive to jump bodily from the Enterprise to the Vengeance, then yes, I believe I have been brought up to speed.”

Jim doesn’t dignify that with an answer, and instead shoves the spacesuit at Khan’s chest, “Put this on and quick. We need to be at the trash-shoot and ready in six.”

Khan takes the suit and begins to strip, unashamed, apparently, to bare himself to complete strangers. Jim, for all his denying the cliché Omega bullshit, can’t help the heat that blooms across his cheeks. He turns, embarrassingly quickly, and faces a furious looking Bones instead.

“Three-hundred years from the past or not, have some _decency_ man!”

Usually, Jim objects and fights tooth and nail against Leonard’s ridiculous southern _chivalry,_ but eyes wide and face tomato red, he can’t bring himself to protest a peep. The Omega silently seethes all the way down to their launch point, trying desperately to will the blush away before he has to face the smirking Alpha again.

They settle into the trash-shoot without a problem, their screens hum to life and their coms are tested.

“I am surprised by Christopher Pike’s choice in crew for this _mission,”_ Khan says, his first words since the Brig.

“What’s the matter, Khan, scared you’re gonna get out-badassed by an _Omega?”_

“No,” the Alpha’s voice has lost its amused undertone, and instead has become flat, “Simply concerned.”

Jim scoffs, but when he turns to look at the man, his sarcastic smile slips off his face. Khan’s expression is… different, from what the Omega had grown used to from the man. It is harsh, sincere. It is not condescending, nor amused. If Jim did not know better, he would say it is concern that mars his features and curls the Alpha’s lips down.

“I’m the one who came up with this plan,” Jim blurts. He feels the need to reassert his _dominance_ over the situation, something he does as a fallback when either backed into a corner or at a loss of what to do, “I knew you were a necessary evil for both giving the Bridge the codes they needed to open the Vengeance’s hanger doors, and navigating the warship once onboard.”

“And you were necessary because?”

Jim scowls, and suddenly he is less confused about the concern and now just _pissed._

“I was _necessary_ because I am one of the _few_ on this ship that have completed the courses required to lead these kinds of field operations,” the Omega sneers, turning away from the Alpha with a huff. He can practically _hear_ Pike on the other end of their coms, grinning like loon.

Khan growls, irritated with the Omega’s stubborn insolence, “I will not carry your weight for this mission, Kirk, if you fall behind I will not—”

“You have a small learning curve for someone who’s supposed to be so _great_ at everything, Khan. We’ve been over this before. My dynamic does not determine what I am capable of,” Jim squats into a better position as he hears Commander Spock over their feed like white noise, counting down until their launch, “If you slowdown to even _consider_ my _‘weight’,_ I will leave _you_ behind _._ ”

Jim does not turn to face the Alpha after that, he looks on determinedly at the doors that, in just seconds, will open and throw them into empty space. He misses the perplexed look Khan wears until he schools his expression, misses the way the Alpha takes him in, as though reassessing his entire being, from the very cells that make him up. Jim Kirk is a new kind of breed, Khan thinks. If it were not for his scent or his Omegan physique, the Alpha would have never pegged the man as the more _submissive_ of dynamics. He holds himself so confidently, even when staring down and arguing with Alphas. Khan wonders how the nurse will fair in battle, if he can fight against his instincts so well as to brawl with men twice his strength and size.

Khan wonders if he'll be able to keep himself in check and not fallback to protect the Omega, a worrying thought, as the Alpha has never held such primal instincts for another outside his _family._  

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be going through both of these fics on a later date to edit mistakes, so call'em as you see them.


End file.
